


An Opportune Interrogation

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bondage, Interrogation, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Akechi gets Akira right where he wants him. It’s an opportunity he can’t allow to pass him by.





	An Opportune Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this artwork](https://kingnanamine87.deviantart.com/art/Commission-I-ll-steal-your-dignity-691313434).

Akira had known that Akechi was determined, sure, but turning their private date into a surprise interrogation? Now  _that_  was just a bit much.  
  
The leader of the Phantom Thieves could only imagine the lecture he’d get if Morgana could see him right then… wrists bound behind his chair… ankles tied and propped on a stool… essentially at the detective’s mercy.  
  
It was certainly not the kind of evening he’d been hoping for.  
  
Akechi smiled at his disgruntled captive. “Sorry for the change of plans, but I’m afraid this was an opportunity that I just couldn’t throw away,” he explained, pulling up another chair to sit by Akira’s feet. “I hope you understand.”  
  
The irritated scoff he received in response was unsurprising.  
  
“Yes, well… Let’s get right to business then.” The detective’s friendly smile immediately melted away, a professional blankness taking its place. “Akira Kurusu, I believe that you are the leader of the Phantom Thieves.”  
  
It took all of Akira’s willpower not to react.  
  
“Hmm? Don’t you have anything to say?” the detective questioned, scooting closer so he could place his hands on Akira’s ankles.  
  
Akira couldn’t help but jump at the unexpected contact, though he quickly composed himself in order to respond. “Don’t you think your obsession with the Phantom Thieves has gone too far?” he snarked, intending to turn the tables on his interrogator.  
  
Unfortunately, Akechi remained unfazed, not even offering an answer before starting to remove Akira’s right shoe.  
  
“W-wait, what do you think you’re doing?” Akira had not anticipated this.  
  
Akechi wasted no time, pulling off Akira’s sock and placing both articles of clothing on the ground before addressing the new question. “Humor me, Kurusu-kun, but are you ticklish?”  
  
Akira felt his heart drop into his stomach.  
  
Something about his face must’ve given him away, because Akechi didn’t even wait for him to speak before running two gloved fingers down the sole of his foot.  
  
Against his will, he let out what could only be described as a squeak.  
  
The smirk that made its way onto Akechi’s face was nothing short of terrifying.  
  
The detective used one hand to hold Akira’s toes back, pulling his captive’s foot taut before scribbling the fingers of his other hand against the vulnerable arch.  
  
Laughter soon followed.  
  
“G-gahahahahahaha! Stohahahahap thahahahahat! Dahahahammit!”   
  
Akira’s entire body spasmed, his eyes squeezing shut and his hands forming fists as he tried to resist the tickling. Any effort to break free from his restraints was futile, and Akechi certainly wasn’t letting up on his foot anytime soon.  
  
“My, my, aren’t you a sensitive one?” Akechi’s fingers moved up to the ball of Akira’s foot, causing his captive’s laughter to rise in volume. “And here I was worried that my gloves would be a hindrance. Seems I underestimated just how ticklish you were. My mistake.”  
  
Akira  _really_  wished Akechi would stop talking. The situation was humiliating enough without the detective’s commentary, delivered in a tone so casual one would think he was discussing the weather at Leblanc rather than torturing a Phantom Thief for information.  
  
Just when Akira thought things couldn’t get any worse (which was really quite foolish of him, after all the detective had barely gotten started), Akechi reached into his pocket and pulled out something that nearly made Akira’s heart stop.  
  
Feathers. Two fluffy white feathers, to be precise.  
  
“Sure there’s nothing you’d like to confess?” Akechi prompted.  
  
“…No.”  
  
“So be it.”  
  
_The feathers were unbearable._  
  
Akira practically squealed when Akechi stroked them against his arch, the gentle tickly sensation quickly proving to be too much. He really  _did_  squeal when the Akechi changed tactics and started running the feathers between his toes. Trying to clench only made it tickle more.  
  
“You’re only making this harder on yourself, you know,” the detective resumed. “I was very thorough in my investigation, so I know you’re a Phantom Thief. There’s no use trying to resist. If you really want me to continue, though, I’m happy to oblige.”  
  
Too overwhelmed to speak properly, Akira merely shook his head as he continued to laugh.  
  
To his surprise, Akechi stopped, though he left the feathers resting between Akira’s toes. The knowledge that they were still there kept him on edge, even as Akechi stood up and walked away from his feet.  
  
The detective stopped beside Akira’s chair, leaning forward to unbutton his captive’s uniform jacket and roll up the shirt underneath. Akira could only watch anxiously as his belly and sides were exposed.  
  
“Ready?” Akechi grinned, and in any other situation it might have been charming. “You seemed especially receptive to the feathers, so I think I’ll apply them here as well,” he remarked before revealing two more feathers identical to the ones still nestled between Akira’s toes.  
  
They felt identical, too, which Akira found out once Akechi began twirling them against his sides.  
  
“Nahahahahaha! Enouhahahough alreheheady!” Akira burst into a fit of giggles which only intensified when his toes began twitching of their own accord, causing the other pair of feathers to start tickling him again.  
  
_“Tickle, tickle, tickle, Akira~”_  Akechi cooed directly into his ear, dropping all formalities to make the taunting as effective as possible. “You’re always so cool and composed behind those glasses. Who could imagine that it’d only take a few well-placed feathers to break through that facade? I mean, look at you… the suave leader of the Phantom Thieves, reduced to childish giggling after just a few minutes. What an  _adorable_ sight. Ah, do I see a blush forming there?  _I do! You’re blushing~ It must be embarrassing to be so ticklish~”_  
  
The verbal teasing may very well have been worse than the physical teasing, though both were absolutely maddening for Akira. His entire body trembled as ticklish tingles washed over him in waves. His cheeks reddened as Akechi reminded him just how humiliatingly helpless he was. Tears had even started collecting in the corners of his eyes.  
  
_He just couldn’t stand it any more!_  
  
“ _ALRIGHT!”_  he finally cried out, and Akechi mercifully stopped. “If I… say I’m a Phantom Thief… will you let me go?”  
  
Akechi hummed in consideration, lightly tapping the feathers against Akira’s sides and chuckling when he flinched. “If you  _say_  you’re a Phantom Thief… as if you’re only doing so out of obligation, rather than confessing honestly. Hmm… I’m just not sure that’s good enough. What I want is for you to admit to me, without any ambiguity, that you’re the the leader of that notorious group of vigilantes. Won’t you do that for me, Akira?” he finished sweetly, adopting that coy voice he’d use whenever they flirted.  
  
“… Isn’t this interrogation… a form of vigilante justice, too, Detective Prince?”  
  
A beat of silence.  
  
One of the feathers dipped into Akira’s navel, twisting and tickling inside with devastating efficiency.  
  
_“WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”_  Akira threw his head back, his entire frame shaking with mirth as he strained desperately against his bonds. Even  _he_  hadn’t known he was this ticklish.  
  
“Clever and defiant, even when you’re powerless,” Akechi observed out loud, though it was unclear if Akira could still hear him. “That is just like you. I have to say, I’m impressed, though you’d do well to remember that you’re still at my mercy.”  
  
A few tears rolled down Akira’s cheeks, which Akechi wiped away with a gloved thumb, though the hand with the feather didn’t pause for even a second.  
  
“You’re right, though. This is vigilante justice. What can I say? The Phantom Thieves may have swayed me, just a bit. You, especially.”  
  
It was amazing how Akechi could still elaborate so calmly while tickling his captive past the point of tears.  
  
“I’ll be honest. I don’t actually need your confession, and none of this was ever for the official investigation. I already have all the necessary evidence to prove you and your friends are the Phantom Thieves.”  
  
Akechi finally gave Akira a break, allowing Akira to regain some sense before continuing his explanation.  
  
“However, I won’t turn you in… because I trust you and your justice.”  
  
Akira looked up at Akechi in shock, and Akechi tenderly removed his glasses to help clean them of moisture.  
  
“Then… what was the point of all this?!” Akira demanded.  
  
“Simple,” Akechi smiled disarmingly. “It was punishment for all the secrecy. Just because the authorities won’t be getting their hands on you doesn’t mean  _I’m_  not expecting some atonement.”  
  
Akira was speechless.  
  
“Anyway, I’ll get you some water. Your throat must be dry from all that laughing.”  
  
“Um… can’t you just untie me so I can get it myself?”  
  
“You think I’m done with you? You were keeping this a secret from me for  _months_. I’ve barely been tickling you for half an hour. I won’t be satisfied until it’s been one hour at least.”  
  
“W-wait! But that’s-”  
  
“I’m pretty sure I have a feather duster around here somewhere! You  _do_  love feathers, don’t you?”  
  
“No d-don’t!”  
  
“You’ve already endured thirty minutes. I’m sure you can endure another thirty just fine!  _Not that you really have a choice~”_    
  
Akira briefly wondered if prison might have been better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all very much appreciated!
> 
> More tickle fics including this one are available on my tumblr, [tickly-tufts](https://tickly-tufts.tumblr.com/masterlist)!


End file.
